


Little Bunny Time

by msMynx



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Loki, Daddy Dom/little, Daddy Kink, Daddy Thor, EASTER FLUFF, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dd/l, little loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor straightens up, his smile as bright as the spring sky. </p><p>“Well, aren’t you the cutest little bug ever!” he beams, taking all of Loki in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bunny Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's When I Knew I Was Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247146) by [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace). 



> [Radiatorfromspace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace) wanted a DD Thor/l Loki story they didn't have to write themselves. So I decided to take a stab at it. This is fluffy fun and crack. Because I love dyeing eggs at Easter and bunnies. And I have no idea what I'm doing.

Thor straightens up, his smile as bright as the spring sky. 

“Well, aren’t you the cutest little bug ever!” he beams, taking all of Loki in. 

Loki, sitting on the overstuffed pillow Thor placed him on, can’t help but squirm under the scrutiny. Thor somehow managed to find a bunny outfit of all things. And not one of those sleazy or creepy ones. This one has a cute little cottontail on blue short shorts, long sleeve arms, a matching blue vest, even gripper socks and mittens as paws. But the topper are the ears. Soft fur along the outer ear and silky lining inside. Loki blushes at Thor’s cooing. Forgetting himself, he tries to scrunch up. 

“Ah, don’t be shy baby. Look at you! You’re just the most adorable little bug in town aren’t you! Daddy’s super cute tiny buglet! All set for our special time together.” Thor says, kneeling next to the pillow to stroke Loki’s cheek. 

Seeing Thor so happy made Loki feel a little squishy inside, so he squirms. And does it again. And again. Because Thor chuckles like he does when he truly appreciated his little Loki.

“You are just asking me to skip over our special project, hmm baby?” Loki shifts towards the hand on his check and bonks it with his nose, a proper bunny response. He looks up at Thor through his long, dark lashes, giving him a small smile. 

Standing back up, Thor takes a step back. “Well if we’re doing our special project, I’d better go get the stuff.” He adjusts himself. Winking at his little, Thor enters the other room and proceeds to pull out the supplies. 

*****

As Thor walks back into the living room, he realizes something is amiss. 

“Where is my buglet?” he asks aloud. He investigates around the big pillow, but no clues are there. 

“Buglet. Oh, baby buglet.”

Cocking his head, he hears a giggle from the closet. Thor pads quietly over, and carefully taps at the door.

“Oh where are you?” He calls again. More giggling come from behind the closet door. Throwing it open, Thor lets out an exaggerated gasp.

“My buglet’s turned into a bunny.” He gasps, stooping to pick up his little bunny. Loki puts his cute little paws up by his face and wiggles his whole body, looking all the cuter.

“Ah. I just have the cutest little bunny in the world now, don’t I?” He nuzzles Loki’s neck, carrying him to the table. All the attention makes Loki wiggle and giggle all the more. His arms wrap around his daddy’s neck, his legs about his waist and Thor’s huge arms are supporting him. Loki practically vibrates with anticipation.

“Are you ready to see what Daddy has in store for us?” Thor kisses Loki’s forehead as they reach the table and he settles Loki in a chair. Loki uses his nose to bonk Thor’s cheek as a reply, since bunnies don’t talk. Chuckling, Thor pulls back the cover on the tray. 

Although Thor can be accused of being very impulsive, when it came to Loki, he found himself learning to plan more and expect anything. He really did care for Loki outside of their scenes, and knew how he struggled to allow his creativity to run rampant, even in his graphic design position. Thor had gone to several stores before finding the right supplies they needed. Things he knew wouldn’t cause his little any stress, but would still have the desired effect. He knew how particular Loki was, and he wanted to make sure he got the best for him. 

Loki tentatively reaches out a hand before pulling back. He looks to Thor, eyes round and mouth in a perfect surprised O, and Thor smiles. “Daddy? All for me?” he asks.

“Go ahead baby. This is all for you to play with.” 

Loki blushes, bonking Thor’s stomach with his nose. Removing his mittens, Thor shakes out the fabric previously covering the paints and brushes and reveals a painter’s smock with the words “Daddy’s Little Artist” embossed in green. Loki rolls his eyes, but acquiesces to Thor’s silent request, letting him tie the thing on.

******

In all, they have two dozen painted ceramic eggs. There is a clear division between Loki’s more artistic works, even in his littlespace, compared to Thor’s more heavy-handed, monochromatic offerings.

Looking at the finished product, Loki pouts a little at Thor’s eggs. 

“Daddy,” he whines, leaning into Thor, “I need some water. May I have my cup?”

“Of course,” Thor replies. He kisses Loki’s head as he rises, moving towards the cupboards where Loki’s cups are kept.

“Do you want water or milk Sweetheart?” Thor turns around just in time to see Loki moving Thor’s eggs to his pile. 

“Just water Daddy.” He smiles, still the picture of perfect innocence. Thor watches as Loki proceeds to redecorate the eggs, adding color to each so they are in harmony with the eggs Loki completed. Loki hums as he paints, looking up occasionally at Thor to smile. Thor just shakes his head.

“Are my eggs not good enough?” he asks, bringing over Loki’s sippy cup and sitting next to him. 

“No.”

Loki grins at him, grabbing another egg to perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, or if I missed something, let me know. Crit-con is welcome. If you can't be polite, don't bother with the comment.


End file.
